


First Dinner.

by droptheother



Series: First... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Architect Derek Hale, Creepy Matt Daehler, Daughter Claudia, Dinner, M/M, Mulan (1998) References, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Past Heather/Stiles Stilinski, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: - Chcę wiedzieć, czy go polubi, w razie gdyby… no wiesz. Coś z tego wyszło. To tylko obiad.- Kogo próbujesz przekonać - mnie czy siebie?Spytała rudowłosa, a Stiles nie chciał odpowiadać.CZYLI to, w którym Derek spędza czas ze Stilesem i Claudią na ich pierwszym wspólnym obiedzie.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: First... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/169481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	First Dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Ale mnie dzisiaj poniosło.
> 
> Miłego czytania! <3

Claudia była ślicznym dzieckiem i wyglądała praktycznie jak Stiles.

Miała nieco jaśniejsze włosy i niebieskie oczy, które były równie duże, co u jej ojca. Skóra miała ten sam mlecznobiały odcień, a na jej twarzy również znajdowały się pieprzyki. Usta miały odrobinę inny krój, ale nos był podobnie uroczy - lekko zadarty i mały.

Derek był.... cóż. Był oczarowany. Dziewczynka uśmiechała się nieśmiało, wyglądając zza nogi Stilesa.

\- Przywitaj się z Derekiem, Clauds.

\- Dzień dobry.

Powiedziała cicho, wychodząc przed swojego tatę. Stiles pogłaskał ją po głowie, a ona zerknęła na niego i uśmiechnęła się ślicznie.

\- Mogę już iść do siebie?

\- Jeśli obiecasz, że będziesz grzeczna i nie zrobisz nic szalonego.

\- Tato.

Powiedziała, wywracając oczami. Tę umiejętność na pewno zawdzięczała Stilesowi.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Weź ze sobą sok.

Claudia przyjęła szklankę od Lydii, która uśmiechała się do niej delikatnie. Derek zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to dziecko na pewno jest człowiekiem. Jeszcze nie spotkał żadnego, które działałoby na ludzi w ten sposób.

\- Tylko nie biegaj po schodach!

Hale uśmiechnął się na widok jej miny, bo chyba sam Stiles nie potrafił zrobić takiego bitch face'a.

\- Nie wyparłbyś się jej nawet gdyby nie była do ciebie tak podobna.

Stwierdził.

Siostra Stilesa zaśmiała się głośno, a Stiles mruknął pod nosem coś o tym, że to nie jego wina. Derek zastanawiał się, czyja jeszcze, kiedy Lydia uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, gdy tylko spojrzała na Stilesa. Może kogoś z ich rodziny.

W kuchni przez chwilę panowała cisza, podczas której Lydia kręciła się przy lodówce, wyjmując z niej kilka rzeczy, prawdopodobnie składniki na śniadanie. Brunet zerknął na Stilesa, który przygryzał nerwowo wargę i odwrócił szybko wzrok, gdy ich spojrzenia się zetknęły.

\- Pójdę na chwilę na górę, sprawdzić czy Scott nie dał się znowu wciągnąć w oglądanie Mulan.

Powiedziała nagle siostra Stilesa i Derek nigdy w życiu nie był nikomu bardziej wdzięczny. Uśmiechnął się szczerze do kobiety, która posłała mu tylko znaczące spojrzenie, mówiące _spieprz to, a potraktuję cię moimi obcasami_. Derek wiedział, że obcasy kobiet są straszne, ale to nie z tego powodu nie chciał tego spieprzyć. Przed nim właśnie stał inny. Trochę skrępowany i chyba nieco przerażony, ale wciąż piękny.

\- Hej.

Mruknął Derek, przyciągając do siebie szatyna, który teraz stał pomiędzy jego nogami, podczas kiedy on sam siedział na stołku przy wysepce kuchennej.

\- Nie musisz…

\- Wyjdź ze mną dzisiaj.

Poprosił Hale.

\- Ja…

\- Wyjdź dzisiaj gdzieś ze mną, proszę.

Coś w postawie Stilesa zmieniło się i mężczyzna wyprostował się, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Jego dłonie spoczywały nisko na udach Dereka, podczas kiedy ten drugi obejmował go w pasie, nie pozwalając się za nic odsunąć.

\- Dlaczego?

Spytał Stilinski i Derek wręcz czuł, że to wyzwanie.

\- Lubię cię, mówiłem ci to już.

\- Nie znasz mnie.

Odbił piłeczkę Stiles.

\- Więc pozwól mi się lepiej poznać.

Stiles patrzył na niego długo, jakby kontemplując, więc Derek uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie.

\- Nie proszę cię o związek - proszę o wspólne wyjście. Jedno, dwa, kilka, jeśli się uda. Obaj jesteśmy dorośli, więc jeśli nic z tego nie będzie – nasze drogi po prostu się rozejdą i tyle. Ale czemu by nie spróbować?

Stiles odwrócił na moment wzrok i ponownie przygryzł wargę.

\- Zjedz ze mną obiad.

Ramiona Stilesa opadły lekko, kiedy westchnął cicho.

\- Zjemy obiad u mnie.

Powiedział tylko, więc Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował go w policzek, wciąż nie wypuszczając z objęć.

* * *

\- Jesteś pewien?

Spytała Lydia, podchodząc bliżej.

Stiles wciąż stał przy drzwiach, przez które Derek wyszedł kilka minut temu i po prostu o niczym nie myślał. Już od dawna nie miał takiej pustki w głowie.

\- Powiedział, że chce spróbować.

Lyds nagle znalazła się w jego przestrzeni osobistej i objęła dłonią biceps brata.

\- I bardzo mnie to cieszy, Stiles, naprawdę. Ale na pewno chcesz w to wciągać Claudię? Wy poradzicie sobie, kiedy nagle przestaniecie się widywać, ale co z nią? Co, jeśli się przyzwyczai?

Mężczyzna westchnął cicho.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, czy go polubi, w razie gdyby… no wiesz. Coś z tego wyszło. To tylko obiad.

\- Kogo próbujesz przekonać - mnie czy siebie?

Spytała rudowłosa, a Stiles nie chciał odpowiadać.

***

Stiles lubił gotować.

Nie robił tego jakoś szczególnie często, ze względu na brak czasu, ale lubił. Najczęściej obiady jadali u Lyds albo u jego ojca (które to zresztą przygotowała jego nowa żona, szeryf nigdy nie potrafił zabrać się za przygotowanie czegokolwiek).

Claudia pomagała mu przygotować sałatkę i kroiła właśnie swoim plastikowym nożem sałatę. Stiles pozwolił jej również pokroić kozi ser, ale pomidorkami koktajlowymi i cebulą zajął się sam.

\- Mogę ubrać moją sukienkę?

Jego córka miała naprawdę wiele sukienek (wina wszystkich cioć i wujków, którzy rozczulają się nad jego dzieckiem chyba nawet bardziej, niż sam John Stilinski), ale kiedy Clauds zadawała to pytanie, chodziło tylko o jedną. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd jego siostra to wytrzasnęła, ale któregoś dnia w szafie czterolatki pojawiła się idealna replika sukienki Anny z Krainy Lodu i od tamtej pory spędza ona sen z jego powiek. Dobrze, że całkiem niedaleko jest pralnia, bo szatyn nigdy w życiu nie poradziłby sobie z praniem tego przekleństwa.

\- Możesz.

\- Suuper.

Odpowiedziała Clauds, wracając do swojego zadania. Przeciągała samogłoskę w bardzo charakterystyczny sposób. Stilesa czasami zastanawiało jak to możliwe, że Claudia zachowywała się jak Heather. Miny, sposób układania ust, sposób wypowiadania słów… Jak to możliwe, że jego córka zachowywała się jak swoja matka, chociaż jej nie poznała?

Claudia znała Heather tylko ze zdjęć i opowiadań. Każde z nich znało ją z innej strony i to na pewno pozwoliło Clauds zbudować sobie jakieś wyobrażenie, ale to nie to samo. Przekonywał się o tym za każdym razem, gdy widział smutek w jej oczach. Jej koleżanki miały mamy, które odprowadzały je do przedszkola lub na przyjęcia. Miały ojców, którzy przytulali mamy na powitanie. Ona miała tylko jego. Jego dziecko było mądre i rozumiało sytuację, ale to w końcu tylko dziecko.

Patrzył na nią chyba odrobinę za długo, bo poczuł na twarzy coś zimnego i mokrego. Claudia rzuciła w niego liściem sałaty.

\- Tato! Musimy zdążyć! Musisz jeszcze pomóc mi założyć sukienkę!

* * *

\- A więc... Zrezygnowałeś z randki z przystojniakiem, żeby przespać się z dzieciatym facetem?

Spytała Laura, kiedy skończył opowieść.

Derek zacisnął usta, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Nienawidził, kiedy używała tego tonu. Była od niego starsza, to prawda, ale czasami wciąż traktowała go jak nastolatka zakochanego po uszy w psychopatce. Już dawno nim nie był. I już od dawna nie kochał Kate.

\- Naprawdę tylko tyle wyciągnęłaś z tej rozmowy? Mogłem pójść do Liama.

Liam, bliźniak Laury, był jej przeciwieństwem. Podczas gdy Laura mogłaby bez problemów zbić szklany sufit i zostać prezydentem USA, Liam mógłby co najwyżej zaszyć się w jakimś domku w górach i paść owce. Co w zasadzie robił. Niekoniecznie tę część z owcami i domkiem w górach, ale zaszył się we Włoszech i tam pisze swoje bestsellery. Innymi słowy - Laura szła po trupach do celu. Liam był tym niepoprawnym romantykiem, który wolał wygrywać wojny prozą. 

\- Doskonale wiesz, jak by się to skończyło. Liam napisałby o was książkę, która stałaby się kolejnym hitem, a ty wciąż nie wiedziałbyś co zrobić.

Hale uniósł brew do góry.

\- Nie potrzebuję rad. Wiem, co zrobić. 

\- Tak, tak. Oświadczyć się, założyć rodzinę, wychować obcą córkę.

\- Laura, idę do nich na obiad - powiedział, wywracając oczami. - Dlatego pomożesz mi i wyprasujesz ubranie. Jesteś mi to winna!

Krzyknął za nią, gdy postanowiła zamknąć się w łazience.

***

Laura pomogła mu się przygotować. Wyprasowała koszulę, a nawet przyniosła mu kubek świeżo zaparzonej kawy, kiedy pochłonęła go na chwilę praca.

Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać na temat Stilesa i tego, co się wczoraj działo, ale wiedział, że jeśli sam tego nie powie, i tak w jakiś sposób by się dowiedziała. Wolał, żeby jakimś cudem nie pojawiła się pod domem Stilinskiego, żeby sprawdzić, co jej brat tam robi. 

Laura nie przeprosiła go za ustawienie go z Jacksonem, ale wcale tego nie chciał. Kazał jej jednak obiecać, że już nigdy nie będzie włazić z buciorami w jego życie i próbować go z kimkolwiek umawiać. Po cichu liczył też na to, że nie będzie musiała tego robić. Nie tylko ze względu na Stilesa, ale między innymi. Polubił faceta. Dobrze im się rozmawiało, naprawdę dobrze. Takiej chemii nie miał z żadnym ze swoich dotychczasowych partnerów. Nie bał się więc o rozwój ich relacji.

Przerażała go jedynie myśl, że Stiles nie jest zależny wyłącznie od siebie. Stiles ma dziecko, a to już transakcja wiązana. Gdzie szatyn, tam i jego córka. A on z dziećmi może i miał doświadczenie - brał czynny udział w wychowaniu ich najmłodszej siostry, Cory - ale to co innego. Tutaj musiał zaczynać od początku. Musiał zdobyć czyjeś zaufanie, dać się polubić i dodatkowo nic nie spieprzyć. Oczywiście nie chciał używać Claudii jako swojej karty przetargowej, jeśli już udałoby mu się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, ale nie chciał też, żeby Stiles spotykał się z nim, chociaż jego córka nie darzy go nawet odrobiną sympatii. Ciężka sytuacja.

Chciał jednak dać sobie szansę. 

* * *

\- Tatooo, mogę kawałek ciasta?

\- Za chwilę będzie Derek i zjemy obiad. Po obiedzie ukroję ci kawałek, zgoda?

\- Pan Derek? Ten duży?

Stiles parsknął.

\- Tak, kotku, ten duży.

\- A czy pan Derek pobawi się ze mną w Mulan? Wygląda trochę jak Jao.

Stiles wyszczerzył się mocno. Dzieci potrafiły idealnie podsumować ludzi. Do tej pory pamięta, jak Scott chodził struty przez tydzień, bo dziecko jednej z przyjaciółek Lydii spytało "Dlaczego wujek Scott tak wygląda?" bez żadnego kontekstu. "Dlaczego ona o to spytała, Stiles? Czy coś jest ze mną nie tak? Czy ja wyglądam źle, Lydia?"

\- Nie wiem, czy będzie okazja, kochanie - mina, którą zrobiło jego dziecko, była dewastująca. Prawie złamała mu serce. - Ale może następnym razem...?

Dodał szybko, na co Clauds posłała mu szeroki uśmiech i przytuliła mocno jego nogę, po chwili wybiegając z kuchni. Kompletnie zapomniała o cieście i całe szczęście. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby wyskakiwała mu ze skóry wieczorem, kiedy on będzie próbował ułożyć ją do snu. 

Ich podobieństwo było uderzające. Co prawda nie miała stwierdzonego ADHD, ale była równie nadpobudliwa i zaangażowana we wszystko, co robiła, jak on w jej wieku i później. I jeśli Derek jej nie polubi... trudno. Jego strata.

Claudia była najlepszą rzeczą jaka mu się przytrafiła i tylko dzięki niej nie załamał się kompletnie po śmierci Heather. Nie był tą osobą, która żałowała, że przeżyło dziecko, a nie matka. Kochał Clauds nad życie i wiedział, że Heather byłaby dumna z tego, co zdołał osiągnąć.

Jego mama również.

***

Ubranie czterolatki zajęło mu prawie dwadzieścia minut. Najwięcej zabawy było z butami, które były idealnie dopasowane, co sprawiało pewien problem przy zakładaniu. Napocili się nieźle oboje, ale efekt był zachwycający. Jego córka wyglądała przepięknie.

Spojrzał na nią, kiedy zaczęła skakać z radości i piszczeć, i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Wyglądała jak Heather. Z wyglądu była bardziej podobna do niego, ale kiedy tak się uśmiechała i gestykulowała - czysta Heather.

\- Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz?

Spytała, uspokajając się na moment.

\- Jak patrzę?

Spytał machinalnie, na co jego dziecko wzruszyło ramionami.

\- Tak... nie wiem.

Stiles wyciągnął ręce i pochylił się nad nią lekko, a Clauds w mig pojęła o co mu chodzi. Nie chciał mówić jej, jak bardzo przypomina mu jej mamę. Pamiętał, jak tata mówił mu to ciągle, zwłaszcza kiedy wypił, i chociaż cieszył się, że w ten sposób została między nimi na dłużej, czuł się nieswojo, kiedy szeryf wiecznie to mówił.

\- Kocham cię, księżniczko.

Powiedział, gdy już była w jego ramionach i obejmowała ciasno jego szyję. Wyprostował się i skierował do wyjścia z jej pokoju. 

\- Ja ciebie też, tatusiu.

Szedł z nią powoli po schodach w dół, chcąc wrócić do jadalni i upewnić się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, aż nagle zadzwonił dzwonek.

\- Myślisz, że to Derek?

Spytał, zmieniając kierunek na drzwi. Claudia wyglądała na podekscytowaną, i on też był, szczerze mówiąc, a jego serce kołatało mocno, gdy otwierał drzwi. Jednak... cóż. Nie tego się spodziewał, gdy w końcu stanęły otworem.

\- Matt. Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mieszkam?

Matt Deahler uniósł brew, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się delikatnie

\- Cześć, Stiles. Lydia dała mi adres. To musi być twoja córka?

Stiles zerknął na Clauds, która marszczyła brwi i nos, na co prawie się roześmiał.

\- Co tu robisz?

Powtórzył, nie odpowiadając na oczywiste pytanie. 

\- Chciałem cię gdzieś zaprosić. No wiesz. W ramach przeprosin.

\- Przykro mi, ale jestem już dzisiaj umówiony.

Matt wyglądał na zdziwionego. I rozzłoszczonego, a to go znacznie oszpeciło. Stiles odruchowo mocniej przytulił Claudię, która, całe szczęście, nie odezwała się ani słowem.

\- Szybko ci poszło.

Mruknął pod nosem Matt, zaciskając lekko dłoń.

\- Słucham?

Spytał Stilisnki, chociaż doskonale usłyszał, co powiedział Daehler. Działał mu już na nerwy i miał nadzieję, że za moment skończy się ta cała szarada. 

\- Nic, nic. No trudno. Może innym razem?

\- Dzięki, Matt, ale myślę, że to się nie uda. Do widzenia. 

Stiles zamknął drzwi, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Nie lubię go.

Oznajmiła Clauds, gdy postawił ją na podłodze. Parsknął.

\- Nie znasz go - przypomniał jej. - Nie wiesz tego.

\- Ale już go nie lubię. Wiem to na pewno.

Wywrócił oczami.

\- Co tata mówił o ocenianiu po pozorach?

Spytał, bo chociaż podzielał jej zdanie, nadal musiał ją wychować.

\- Tak, tak, nie można oceniać, dopóki się kogoś nie pozna. Ale i tak go nie lubię. Był dla ciebie niemiły. I trochę się go bałam...

Przyznała cicho. Stiles pogłaskał ją czule po głowie.

\- Obiecuję, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczysz.

Powiedział pewnie. Odesłał ją z powrotem do jadalni, żeby pobawiła się chwilę zabawkami, a sam wszedł do kuchni, jeszcze raz sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest gotowe. Miał nadzieję, że Derek nie był uczulony na żaden ze składników, który użył.

Kilka kolejnych minut spędził myśląc, a z oddali dobiegały jedynie odgłosy jego córki bawiącej się prawdopodobnie swoim myśliwcem Lego ze Star Wars. Zerknął na zegarek i w tym samym momencie usłyszał dzwonek. Z lekko przyspieszonym biciem serca poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

\- Cześć.

Usłyszał, gdy tylko otworzył je na tyle, by zobaczyć Dereka w pełnej okazałości. We wspaniałej okazałości. Derek wyglądał _wyśmienicie_.

\- Cześć. Nie wiedziałem, czy lubisz kwiaty, ale wiedziałem, jakie wino pijesz i że Twoja córka lubi Mulan, więc przyniosłem to.

Powiedział Hale, podając mi butelkę naprawdę świetnego czerwonego wina i szmacianą lalkę Mulan, a Stiles nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Nie musiałeś…

\- Chciałem.

Wtrącił się szybko Derek. Stiles podniósł wzrok z prezentów na niego i uśmiechnął się, lekko zestresowany.

\- Dziękuję. Wejdź. A to dasz jej sam.

Wpuszczając bruneta do środka oddał mu prezent dla jego córki, wciąż będąc pod wrażeniem tego, że Derek zdążył to wszystko zapamiętać podczas tego całego zamieszania z rana.

\- Claudia, chodź, proszę, przywitaj się z naszym gościem.

Claudia niepewnie weszła do korytarza i uśmiechnęła się miło, trzymając ręce na plecami i przestępując z palców na pięty. Stiles pierwszy raz od dawna widział ją taką nieśmiałą, ale może to dlatego, że od dawna nie poznali jako rodzina nikogo nowego. Już dawno w ich domu nie był nikt obcy na obiedzie.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Dzień dobry. Mam dla ciebie mały prezent. Dobrze zrozumiałem, że lubisz Mulan, prawda?

Derek wyciągnął rękę w stronę Clauds, a tej aż zaświeciły się oczy.

\- Tak! Dziękuję!

Pisnęła, odbierając prezent i przytulając ją do klatki piersiowej.

\- Jest piękna!

Zaśmiałem się cicho, a Derek poszedł w moje ślady.

\- Clauds, usiądź na swoim miejscu, zaraz przyniosę resztę. Derek, zapraszam do jadalni.

\- Mogę ci pomóc…?

Zapytał Hale niepewnie, i chyba obaj zdali sobie dopiero sprawę, że ta sytuacja jest odrobinę niezręczna. Stiles liczył na to, że Derek jest równie zdenerwowany jak on, ale nie był pewien. Paradoksalnie, widząc to na własne oczy odrobinę go uspokoiło. Nie był w tym przynajmniej sam.

\- Nie musisz, ja tylko skoczę po półmisek. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz rybę?

\- Oczywiście.

Stiles odetchnął z ulgą.

Przynajmniej nikogo tu dzisiaj nie otruje.

* * *

Hale myślał, że początek będzie bardziej niezręczny, ale dzięki obecności Claudii wcale tak nie było.

Dziewczynka faktycznie była odrobinę niepewna co do niego, ale gdy już usiedli razem przy stole i Derek spytał ją o kolekcję Lego, którą zauważył na podłodze, wszystko jakby ręką odjął. Już w ogóle nie mógł mówić o nieśmiałości Claudii kiedy okazało się, że zna wszystkie statki ze Star Wars, które miała w posiadaniu.

\- Tata kupuje mi Lego, ale na razie to on z wujkiem Scottem je układają. Ja tylko pomagam. Jak będę większa, to kupię sobie własne.

Powiedziała Claudia i nie brzmiała, jakby miała za złe ojcu i wujowi, że odbierają jej większość zabawy. Wydawała się być dość samoświadomym dzieckiem i jakby zdawała sobie sprawę dlaczego to nie jej przypada zaszczyt składania konstrukcji.

Obiad więc minął w całkiem przyjemnej atmosferze. Stiles wyglądał, jakby rozluźniał się z minuty na minutę, a jego córka coraz więcej mówiła. Odpowiadała chętnie na pytania i nawet zadawała własne, ciekawa tego, kogo jej ojciec przyprowadził do domu. Albo raczej wpuścił do domu.

\- A gdzie pan pracuje?

\- Jestem architektem. Projektuję domy i rozkłady mieszkań, ale czasami zajmuję się też ogrodami.

\- Więc potrafi pan budować? I z Lego też?

Spytała, a Stiles zaczął wyglądać, jakby miał się udławić wodą, której właśnie popił.

\- Derek jest architektem, kochanie, nie budowniczym.

\- Tak. Mógłbym ci coś zaprojektować. Ale myślę, że z Lego bym sobie poradził.

Claudia zamyśliła się na chwilę, więc Hale pozwolił sobie spojrzeć na Stilesa. Ten nadal wyglądał, jakby miał się udławić. Albo zacząć śmiać.

\- Więc może mi pan zaprojektować zamek dla Mulan?!

Spytała nagle dziewczynka, a jej twarz wyglądała, jakby doszła do jakiegoś wielkiego odkrycia.

Szatyn parsknął śmiechem w dłoń, udając, że kaszle. A Derek chyba właśnie zrozumiał jego rozbawienie. Prawdopodobnie właśnie wkopał się w projektowanie zamków dla księżniczek z klocków Lego. I kto wie w co jeszcze. No ale już za późno na wycofanie się.

\- Wydaje mi się… że tak.

Odpowiedział, zerkając znowu na Stilesa.

\- Super! Wujek Scott będzie miał co robić!

Cieszył się, że uszczęśliwił córkę swojego gospodarza, ale chyba jeszcze bardziej zadowolony był z tego, że Stiles odszedł od stołu, bo właśnie popłakał się ze śmiechu.

***

\- Nie wiem, w co się wkopałem wcześniej, ale wyraźnie sprawiło ci to przyjemność.

Powiedział Hale. Claudia była już u góry, bo chciała zdążyć obejrzeć Mulan przed spaniem („Tak jest przynajmniej kilka dni w tygodniu, zawsze pierwsza część”, skwitował Stiles), a on pomagał Stilesowi znieść wszystko ze stołu.

Obiad i deser (deser!) były wyśmienite i zaczął jeszcze bardziej podziwiać Stilinskiego jako samotnego ojca. Wychowywać samemu dziecko _i_ potrafić gotować tak świetnie i różnorodnie… Temu należą się oklaski.

\- Moje dziecko ma obsesję na punkcie Mulan, Anny z Krainy Lodu i Lego. Scott nienawidzi dokładnie trzech rzeczy – Mulan, Anny z Krainy Lodu i Lego. Dzięki tobie będzie musiał składać jakiś niebanalny zamek, który pewnie zajmie całą wieczność, żeby go złożyć.

Parsknął Stiles, wyrzucając resztki jedzenia z talerzy i układając je w zmywarce.

\- Myślałem, że lubicie Lego, skoro układacie je dla Claudii.

\- Oj, lubimy. Ja nadal uwielbiam. To było nasze marzenie z dzieciństwa, móc kupić tyle zestawów Star Wars, ile tylko możliwe. Ale Scott może mieć odrobinę dość, po tym jak Clauds kazała mu składać i rozkładać zestawy po kilka razy pod rząd.

Derek pokręcił głową, rozbawiony.

Pracowali chwilę w ciszy, aż skończyły się wszystkie naczynia. Hale zauważył na twarzy Stilesa lekką, panikę, jakby nie wiedział co dalej, dlatego chwycił go za ramię i delikatnie odwrócił w swoją stronę.

\- Obiad był przepyszny. Dziękuję.

Powiedział cicho, pozwalając Stilinskiemu na jego ruch. Nie chciał niczego wymuszać, a już na pewno nie chciał sprawiać, żeby zakończenie tego popołudnia było dla nich złym wspomnieniem.

\- Nie ma za co – odpowiedział szatyn, decydując się na przysunięcie w jego stronę. – Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.

\- Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się ze mną spotkać i pozwoliłeś poznać swoją córkę.

Stiles spojrzał na niego niepewnie, przygryzając wargę.

\- Robisz serio kawał świetnej roboty, wychowując ją.

Szatyn przełknął ślinę i Derek nie wiedział, czy powiedział za dużo, czy za mało, ale nie miał za dużo czasu, by się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, bo Stiles pocałował go delikatnie w usta. A po chwili już mocniej, używając języka i pewnie przywierając do ciała Hale’a. Derekowi naprawdę kamień spadł z serca, że wieczór jednak skończy się w tak miły sposób.

\- To był naprawdę świetny pierwszy wspólny obiad.

Wymamrotał Stiles tuż przy jego ustach, pozwalając się objąć i całować tak długo, aż obu spuchły usta.


End file.
